


Pillowtalk

by the_adequate_pretender



Series: Blame it on the Plot bunnies [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finnrey, JediStorm, Tasteful Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_adequate_pretender/pseuds/the_adequate_pretender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey <em>really<em></em></em> wanted Finn to stay in bed with her that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, so this is really just porn--but I would like to say that I think it's quite tasteful, but I suppose that's rather subjective isn't it?

Light leaks through the window and covers the room in a milky blue hue as Rey stretches her arms above her head and a content sigh escapes from between her lips. Her movement wakes Finn, whose arms slip from around her midsection as he rolls over, presumably to check the chronometer propped up on the side table. When he goes to toss the blankets off, Rey quickly drapes herself over him. She’s not at all heavy, Finn could easily slip from under her, but instead, he just grins.

‘What are you doing?’ He asks.

‘Nothing,’ she replies innocently, while she pushes him flat against the mattress and takes a seat in his lap.

‘Are you going to let me get up?’ Finn chuckles.

Her bottom lip slips between her teeth as she pretends to mull over what he’s asked her. ‘I don’t really want to, no.’ Rey says after a moment. She runs her hands over the expanse of his bare chest, and lets one hand rest over his beating heart—enjoying the feeling of it thudding hard against her hand. Her fingertips dug into the solid muscle of his pectorals. Finn was already in great shape, but having undergone physical therapy after Starkiller, he admitted to having gone a little overboard with exercising because there was little else for him to do during the day.

‘Rey,’ he rests his hand atop hers and smirks. ‘I should really get going, I’ve got a meeting this morning.’

‘I’ve got a better idea,’ Rey suggest. ‘Why don’t you stay in bed with me instead?’

He rolls his eyes in a playful manner. ‘It’s an important meeting, love.’

‘Oh, when are they not important?’ She huffs. ‘I miss my boyfriend and want to spend time with him.’ Rey pouts. Ever since General Organa enlisted Finn as the head military tactician— _Commander_ Finn, was what he was called around the base now—it was like she never saw him. Well, that may have been a bit of an exaggeration. They went to bed together every night, they always ate dinner together and occasionally when they weren’t totally exhausted at the end of the day…they would curl up in a blanket and watch holo-vids. But damn it, Rey wanted more!

‘I know,’ he sighs. ‘I miss you too, things have been so busy lately.’

Her hands come up to rest on either side of his head as she leans down and presses her forehead against his. ‘Then stay here with me—,’

‘But—,’ he begins to protest, only to have his words die in his throat as Rey trails wet kisses along his jawline.

‘Just for a little while,’ she whispers against the shell of his ear before returning to the task of kissing along his neck.

He swallows. ‘What about Luke?’

‘I’ll say I was sick.’ She answers. She can miss _one_ morning of training, even though that means Luke will work her twice as hard tomorrow. But Finn’s worth it.

She lets her eyes flicker up to his and she can see that he’s debating with himself over whether or not he should be late to that meeting. Rey lets the tip of her tongue gently glide along the length of his neck—his skin tasting mildly of the generic body wash they kept in the refresher—until her lips hover over the area of skin just below his ear. She sinks her teeth into the tender flesh.

One of the many things she loves about Finn is how easily she’s able to turn him on. There are a few areas on his body that, given any sort of attention, can get him hard in a matter of seconds. She remembers when she first stumbled onto this particular spot in the early stages of their relationship and how just moments after producing the bite on his neck, Finn was stammering and attempting to hide the very obvious arousal forming in his pants.

That was ages ago, and this time was no different.

As Rey’s lips lightly suck on his neck, Finn releases a soft grunt and she feels his hardening cock pressing against her backside. His hands grip her waist and he starts pushing her off of him. For a second, Rey is deeply disappointed, assuming that he’s going to get up. But when her back lands against the bed, Finn is kneeling between her legs within seconds. She wraps them around his waist, pulling him closer. Rey reaches up, cupping her hand around the back of his neck and pulls him down so that their chests are pressing firmly against one another and their mouths finally meet.

She adores his lips. They’re warm, soft and deliciously plump. His kisses make her crazy. Even the quickest, most polite pecks he gives her as they pass each other in the corridor send a rush to Rey’s head. But kisses like the one they’re sharing now, with her pinned beneath him, their lips moving expertly against one another as his tongue occasionally licks at her bottom lip—these kisses make her head swim, like she’s consumed too much of that Corellian brandy the pilots always drink during the celebration of a successful mission.

 She pants quietly as he kisses his way down her neck, pausing only to sit up and remove her night shirt before he joins their bodies together again. When his lips reach her breasts, he teases her by kissing and licking the skin around her nipples and continues downward until his head is comfortable between her legs.

He smirks at her and says something but Rey doesn’t hear it, she’s too focused on calloused hands that are rubbing circles over her naked thighs. It isn’t until he starts lapping at her undoubtedly wet cunt that Rey realizes he was probably making a smart remark about her lack of underwear. It wasn’t a common occurrence but she did go to bed last night with the intentions of not letting Finn leave this morning. 

Rey’s breath hitches as his tongue delves between wet folds and into her entrance, his nose occasionally brushing against her clit. ‘Finn,’ She whimpers and grinds against his mouth. He hums, sending vibrations through her sex before replacing his tongue with two fingers and wrapping his lips around her clit. 

Finn’s enthusiasm for going down on her was a delightful surprise when they first began getting intimate. Rey had not expected that he would be so eager to please her. She had heard stories from some of the women around the base that a lot of men often found it annoying or tiresome to give oral sex. Needless to say that they were rather envious when Rey admitted that Finn did it often without having to be asked or expecting anything in return. When Rey had asked him why he liked the activity so much, his answer was:

‘ _I don’t know, I love the way you react and um...you taste **really** good when you cum.’ _

Her eyes flutter shut and her fingers bury themselves in his hair as she cums so hard her legs shake. Moans bubble from between her lips as one of Finn’s hands rub gentle circles over her lower stomach.

‘So beautiful...’ Finn mumbles quietly, with a kiss to her now slick thigh.

He sits up so that he’s kneeling between her again and hooks his hands in the crooks of her knees, pushing them to her chest as he leans down to lap up her release.

‘I love the way you taste,’ Finn says between licks. ‘...love that you cum so hard for me.’

‘Only you.’ She assures him. Rey gently pushes his head away after a moment, the area between her legs becoming too sensitive to receive any further stimulation from his mouth. Rey sits up, and presses a kiss to his mouth, tasting herself on his lips as she goes to reach for the waistband of his underwear.

But as luck would have it, they’re interrupted by Finn’s comlink. Apparently, the debriefing is about to begin and they desperately need _Commander_ Finn present. ‘Honestly, it’s like they don’t know how to function unless you’re there.’ Rey grumbles as Finn crawls off the bed. Rey swings her legs over the side of the bed and watches him search for appropriate clothes to wear.

She leans back on her hands and lets her eyes travel over the length of his body and grins as they land on the large bulge in his underwear. The Resistance issued boxer briefs were made of rather thin material and concealed very little in circumstances like this.

‘What are you going to do about that?’ Rey asks, biting her lip. Finn pauses and looks down, eyes widening because he somehow managed to forget about the massive hard on he had.

He sighs audibly and scratches the back of his neck. ‘I guess I should probably get in the shower or something—,’

Rey quirks an eyebrow at him. ‘You would rather take a cold shower than have me take care of it?’

‘Well, no... it’s just...’

‘Just what?’

‘I really need to get going.’

Rey stands and makes her way over to him. ‘I know,’ She nods and reaches her hand into his underwear, giving his cock a gentle squeeze. He jerks into her hand. Rey leans in and brushes her lips against his. ‘So let’s take care of it.’

She doesn’t have to persuade him much further after she begins stroking the length of him, giving the head of his cock a squeeze with every few passes of her hand. Rey palm becomes slick as pre-cum starts leaking from the tip. She pushes his underwear down his legs, freeing his cock.

Finn’s head tips back as growl resonates deep in his chest.

‘You’re the beautiful one,’ Rey murmurs as she observes the way his lips part to release an audible groan. ‘Look at you Finn, coming apart in my hand like this...I love you so much.’ Rey presses his cock against her aching sex, grinding along the length as she whispers in his ear.

‘Fuck me...fuck me, I promise it’ll be quick—I just **_need_** to feel you inside me.’

Rey gasps as her back hit the bed. Finn crawls between her legs, thrusting himself against her cunt to coat himself in her wetness before he finally sinks into her. They both sigh. The feeling of being connected to each other so intimately causes a swell of emotion to form in their chests, and for a moment they just smile at each other.

Finn starts to move his hips, slowly at first, pushing all the way into her before pulling out so that just the tip of himself is being squeezed by her walls. Soon he picks up his pace until his hips are slapping against hers. Rey’s hands scratch down his chest as Finn pushes her thighs further apart, penetrating her more deeply. She watches as his eyes drift down to where his cock is disappearing inside of her.

‘Rey...you feel so good...so good wrapped around me,’ He husks. And she wishes she could see what he sees in his position. It must look so...right. It definitely feels right. It feels perfect, actually. Like they’re made for one another.

Finn’s getting close. Rey knows it by the way he releases her legs and pulls her into his arms, holding her tight as he continues to thrust hard and fast into her. He likes to hold her when he climaxes.

‘Oh, Rey... gonna make me cum,’ He says as his hand slips between them and roughly circles her clit. She wraps her arms around him, her hands run over his back, brushing against the scar made by Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. Her cheek rests against the one on his shoulder, which has healed significantly better than the one along his spine.

‘Do it, love. Cum inside me...I want it. I want to feel you—,’ Her climax creeps up on her, causing her to cry out and turn stiff in Finn’s arms.

‘ _Fuck!_ ’ It’s a curse he reserves for when he’s spilling inside her like he is now. He lays her back down and remains inside her until he’s emptied into her completely. He kisses her again, mumbling about how much he loves her and how perfect she is before he pulls out completely.

He crawls off the bed again, this time on shaky legs. Rey continues to lie there, a content smile on her face as she watches him dress —not forgetting to wipe their combined release from his spent cock.

She can feel the evidence of their lovemaking between her legs. Finn goes to wipe it away but she stops him. ‘It’s alright,’ She wills her face not to turn red as he gives her a confused look. ‘I’m going to get in the shower soon.’ And she will get into the shower, but for a moment she just wants to lie there and bask in what just took place.

‘After this next mission is completed, I think you and I should take some time to ourselves,’ He suggests once he’s properly dressed. ‘Like a vacation.’

‘A vacation in the middle of a galactic war?’ Rey chuckles.

‘Even if we just took the Falcon and headed to the other side of D’Qar for a few days...I think it’d be nice.’ He replies, grabbing his data pad from the desk.

‘I think it’d be nice too,’ She grins. Getting to have Finn to herself for a few days would be perfect.

He gets another alert from his comm.

‘Better get going, Commander. I’ll see you at lunch.’ Rey smiles.

Finn gives her a quick peck on the mouth before he heads towards the door.

_Head rush._

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any mistakes I may have made.  
> Any feedack is welcome and much appreciated :)


End file.
